Systems retrieving and presenting candidate character strings and sentences based on input characters are known. For example, the candidate character strings are presented at the same time when characters are input, in internet search engines such as Google® and Yahoo!®.
Moreover, the system hierarchically presenting a candidate clause and sentence for an input character, including an orthographic variant and a slight difference in expression, is disclosed (Patent Document 1).